Allari Scarbrough
Allari Scarbrough (スカボローアラーリ Sukaborō Arāri) is an antagonist of Varuna of Enceladus. She is a freelance bey mechanic and musician from the United States, former cheerleader, and former student of HD Academy, as well as a rival of Varuna and Yatsuma. She is a friend of Rachel. Her beyblades are Burn Virgo and Siren/Hypnosis Virgo C145WF. She is part of a rich family consisting of a Japanese father from the army and an actress mother who inherited her riches from her long family line in England, and two brothers and three sisters, Allari being the eldest of 6. Appearance |-|Body= Allari has pale skin, later blemished by pink scars by Shogun Steel, with violet eyeshadow and lipstick. She has violet or indigo eyes, which at times are sky blue thanks to her colored eye contacts. She also has long, curly, blonde hair with indigo hairstreaks that reach as far down as near her hips. At the forehead, Allari has a lock of hair that appears zig-zagged as opposed to the round and curled locks she has. Her physical figure is overall hourglass-shaped with a little bit of muscle. |-|Clothes= Metal Trilogy Allari around this time, outside her typical HD Academy uniform, wore an outfit consisting of a dark grey or white blazer with white frills revealed outside the sleeves when she is not training that day. She wore a serrated cape belt that extended down to the middle of her calves, which covered the rear view of her black long skirt. Allari fashioned white gloves and black long boots of various types. Another outfit Allari had prominently was made up with a less formal attire, with a zippered top that had two black straps on both sides that gave off the look of a tank top. Her top is a deep forest green with white or lighter green stripes that stand out. The straps of the tank top have some dark sheer mesh covering connecting them and stop at the collar area. On her hips, she continued to wear a green elastic cape belt and white pants with a green stripe on both legs that she continued to wear later on. Allari sported long gloves of the same style as her pants that extend to a point past her elbows. Her long, over-the-knee boots tend to either be either black or dark brown with blue or white stripes, usually worn to bring in attention of people, but other times she may wear dark brown combat boots for convenience. She had a necklace with a scimitar pendant that hung low just under the collarbone. Shogun Steel Although she is a flirter and sometimes provocative performer, Allari wore a slimming sporty jacket and pants that cover most of her frame, but reveals a bit of cleavage tease still decorated with a silver scimitar pendant, a detail to reference her bey, Burn Virgo, whose Bit Beast bears the form of a cloaked hooded scimitar fighter or hooded thief. Directly into the Zero-G Era, she replaces her scimitar pendant with a swirled seashell one, alluding to her replacement, Siren Virgo. Both her jacket and pants use white as the base color for the front as the dark green runs along the sides of her body and takes over the back of her jacket and the black taking the trim of her sleeves, her glove, and her wristband. On her shoulders, one could see a collection of “blue chalk” pink feathers, giving her appearance a look of attempting to make the wearer seem more elegant. Her rear is covered by an elastic waist cape belt, giving her rearview an appearance of wearing a skirt or long jacket. These dark areas are used to make the white on her clothing, pale skin, and hair stand out in the distance and bring more attention to the areas on her body she wants her observers to see. From her calves to her feet are covered by long hurricane brown combat boots, providing an active vibe about her character and contrasting her feminine appearance. Allari also wears a white glove with black trim and a black wristband, symbolizing the act of hiding her true self. |-|Design Meaning= While Varuna has dark colors that conquer her color scheme and white and yellow are used as secondary and tertiary colors respectively, Allari stands out as a contrast in this by inverting the roles of the colors, using light colors such as white and yellow as her two main colors with dark ones used to make the main light ones pop out much more. Allari is a blonde beyblader with tinted indigo streaks on her locks of hair. Although she is a flirter and sometimes a provocative performer, Allari shows off her body while wearing a jacket and pants that cover most of her body, but shows a bit of cleavage tease decorated with a silver scimitar pendant, a detail to reference her bey, Burn Virgo, whose Bit Beast bears the form of a cloaked hooded scimitar fighter or hooded thief. Both her jacket and pants use white as the base color for the front as the dark green runs along the sides of her body and takes over the back of her jacket and the black taking the trim of her sleeves and glove, and her wristband. On her shoulders, one could see a small collection of “blue chalk” pink feathers, giving her appearance a look of attempting to make the wearer seem more elegant. Her rear is covered by an elastic belt with a cape-like piece of clothing attached to it, giving her rearview an appearance of wearing a skirt or long jacket. These dark areas are used to make the white on her clothing, pale skin, and hair stand out in the distance and bring more attention to the areas on her body she wants her observers to see. From her calves to her feet are covered by long hurricane brown combat boots, providing an active vibe about her character and contrasting her feminine appearance. Allari wears a white glove with a black trim and a black wristband, and if you have read her story and are familiar with the hidden meanings of gloves in media such as Disney’s Frozen, referencing her seemingly two-faced demeanor; She portrays an honest and compassionate person, but at the same time, half of her kindness outside her family is a façade or forced to maintain her image. Before her injury, she had perfect and pale skin like a purely white pearl with deep indigo eyeshadow and lip gloss that match her eye color and hairstreaks, but now is disfigured by a scar on her face’s right side where a couple of parts of it appear near her nose bridge. To top it off, the design’s light-colored theme is completed with bright blonde hair with large, long, wavy locks that carry indigo streaks. Since Allari is from a feminine performer of many skills from a rich family, the fact that her blonde hair is like the color of bright gold bars makes her look like a Cinderella. This can also hint that she is loved and considered valuable by many since likely a lot of people admire blonde women and gold, especially seeing that she is a woman who inherited a share of her rich family money. Her hair could be interpreted personality-wise, where she may appear good-hearted like an admirable and desirable person, but there are also parts of her that can be considered as “dark sides” of her character or flaws and taints of her image that some may see but most would not realize. Another interpretation that could be stretched is the emotional dangers of riches and power; having luxury resulting in gloom or sadness to someone. As Jack spoke of in the main parts of her story, Allari’s hair was described as comparable to gold, while Varuna described her hair as “Fool’s Gold hair” or “Pyrite Hair,” which may indicate that this blader has already heard of her from many sources of mouth and media and saw through her golden-hearted façade, or just knew she was trouble by simply looking at her. Because of this knowledge and awareness, Yatsuma used “Pyrite” as a nickname and “Pyrite-hearted” or “Heart of Pyrite” to describe Allari and her character. White is mainly a color that represents light, goodness, innocence, purity, but this color is broken by the green all over her clothing, however. Although green may symbolize fertility and harmony, it can also mean money, ambition, greed, and jealousy. Another pair of colors, indigo and purple imply great devotion, wisdom and justice, and deep sincerity along with royalty, nobility, luxury, and power. On the negative side, Indigo can also mean fanaticism, addiction, narrow-minded, intolerant and prejudiced while purple can mean arrogance or apathy, depending on how much is used as well. These color choices make sense because of her rich family and her personality. These two colors imply wisdom, nobility, justice, and power, but that’s a trick in her design. Her design is intended to make her look like a good person and lovable with high status. Deep down though, Allari uses her wisdom in the social life and her status added with riches to manipulate her “friends” and followers and get what she wants in selfishness. It is unknown to why the center of her hair has a separate strand that is zigzagged, but it is likely to imply her character to be filled with energy and her hypocritical or “irregular” personality, to contrast the main character of Varuna’s, but this could be just a big stretch. Her beauty perceived by her admirers, her design, and her personality can also fit with her future Bey, Siren Virgo or Hypnosis Virgo, since Sirens in mythology are often described as beautiful creatures that lure their victims into a hypnotic-like trance or control with their music and voice of song, which lead the victims to fall overboard to a certain doom into the sea. In a simile, Allari is like a blend of a Mermaid and a Siren; often seen as benevolent and gentle who are willing to help, but deep down a maiden with wings and dark intentions and takes advantage over her following with her talents and skills. Personality Allari is not the nicest nor the worst person one would see around. She is known to be outspoken and craves positive attention, the revels in her achievements, and the praises she receives. Allari continues to attempt earning this attention by wearing slimming clothes and accessories that emphasize the overall outline and shape of her curved body and using flirty and sensual displays in her poses and movements in battle to make her audiences give the blonde the eye or riled up. She plays an illusion of fearlessness and a tough side to hide whatever vulnerability she has. Because of her status in a rich family and her reputation as a helpful and charming girl in her younger days, she grew a big head of narcissism and arrogance. She sometimes tends to be cocky and bratty to her enemies, but does not show this when there are many people around. She often displays a calm and certain personality to give off the pretense of confidence. Allari is heavily opinionated and stubborn, and in her arrogance she believes that she is practically always in the right and is always right, even if what she does is horrible and despicable. Allari believes she is only doing the right thing, even if it leads to her “friends” being harmed in some way. Even though she is conveyed as a loving, respectful, helpful, and wonderful woman with a bright and good-willed spirit throughout her life, Allari is also an aggressive and manipulative character, showing a false sense of compassion to most of her peers. Whatever truth she blurts out is sometimes the altered and twisted form used to turn the blame or responsibility on someone else. Though intelligent, she uses this knowledge throughout her life to trap her targets in her grasp, indirectly blackmailing them for various reasons such as exposure of her actions. At times, Allari goes out of her way to pay workers and artists to make certain fine crafts that is labeled that she has commissioned for these things, thus increasing awareness of her existence and popularity as an exchange for acknowledgment and keeping quiet about her antics. When questioned, she feigns innocence every time and, because of her high rep of being a respectable student, family image, and personal connections between the family and schools, got off the hook. Allari even pays anonymous contacts to sneak in and erase confidential information about her from HD Academy so she can dismiss rumors about her involvement with Dr. Ziggurat or any organization he is part of much easier. She makes use of her kind-hearted side to stay on good terms with her acquaintances and “friends” for as long as possible until she is able to easily convince them to believe her twisted truths and cause them to get themselves thrown into fallouts. To her enemies, sometimes she appears as bratty, distrustful, rude behind her followers’ backs, but if she has to help people, she portrays a warm-hearted side and acts like she is willing to help or accept help. This can be seen with her relationship with Rachel, who she treats her coldly like a nuisance and eventually warms up to her while occasionally taking care of her in their travels. To Rachel, Allari is quite social, intelligent, secretly caring. But even when she cares about others like the delinquent, personal views about someone mean nothing as long as she can use them as part of her schemes to get more popularity or publicity. While Allari somewhat respects her as an ally, she still uses her as a subject of preaching the gist of “seeing the good in misunderstood baddies” in the public eye. Allari is sensitive due to her childhood and therefore vengeful and spiteful for the pettiest of reasons such as jealousy and events where she felt she was wronged by someone. When Allari was injured, her face scarred up by debris and glass, she swears to make Yatsuma and Varuna pay for what happened to her in an outburst of rage and humiliation. She does not take losses of her loved ones or rejections well and may have tendencies to self-harm, as seen when she rushes into the large wildfire and launching her Burn Virgo into the fiery forest, following her sister’s death without much protection other than having her nose and mouth covered. She has low self-esteem due to her frequent rejection and bullying by her classmates early in life and tries not to show signs of insecurities on the most part. She is obsessive and easily envious, as seen from Varuna’s appearances with Ryuga and Yatsuma admiring her enemy, and she is a sadistic woman, refusing to stop torturing her worst enemies in some way until she feels satisfied with the amount of torture given. For the case of Allari, the only times she does not show much of her selfish and horrendous, malicious behavior are when she is around her family. To the blader, her family means a lot to her outside of the fact that they are rich. She was the eldest child, so she developed a protective and motherly demeanor towards her siblings, and had a sense of maturity in their eyes. She grew up with her siblings and truly respected her beloved parents, so it was no surprise that she would rush to see one of her sisters, who was severely ill, and be completely devastated by the time saving her sister was too late. After that point, the only things that can help her cope with her emotions were flaunting her power, mentally and emotionally abusing others and destroying them from within, intimidating her rivals, and attention. Upon returning to her family for a time, she continued her care for her siblings with her parents again and their family bonds strengthened by the time they grew up to be capable to be on their own paths in life. The only people she had that she could feel sane and no pressure of having to take advantage of others were her blood relatives, her family. To her family, she is displayed to be loyal and caring to specifically them. Due to her provocative demeanor, she may tease her relatives in various topics, but to have fun and no ill intent involved. Relationships |-|Relatives= 'Parents' 'Siblings' |-|Teammates= 'Rachel' 'Zeo' |-|Rivals= 'Jack' 'Varuna' 'Yatsuma' Beyblade Info Bit-Beast(s) Virgo |-|Metal Trilogy= A hooded androgynous fighter with shoulder plates and armor, but the appearance can be difficult to see due to its dark theme and covered by its scarf and hooded robe. The bit beast uses a pair of large sometimes flaming scimitars with a hole near the tip of each sword. In using Special Moves, a wicked smile appears from its face and eyes glow gold, and its various types of face paint or marks of its mask glow as well. |-|Shogun Steel= Virgo in Shogun Steel is depicted as a group of a mix of Sirens and Mermaids; winged facially disfigured women with long, tattered fishtails. They are shown with splattered colors on them like on the energy ring. They appear half torn and deformed, deteriorating skin and tissue with parts of their bones showing and they have end-slitted mouths with sharp teeth that form a maniacal smile through the morphing deformed faces. They wear torn and damaged clothing and long flowing hair. Some of their eyes are missing and show only a dark void in the sockets while others are merely purely black. Most of them have glowing colored irises, sometimes slits. Lore Virgo is the Virgin constellation, the sixth astrological sign in the Constellation Zodiac and one of the 88 constellations in space. However, Sirens from Greek Mythology are beautiful mythical creatures of bird-like human forms that play music or sing in the seas to seduce and lure potential victims into the sea to their eventual doom overboard. Sirens are often mistakenly depicted synonymously as Mermaids, who are half-human, half-fish sea maidens in folklore of similar descriptions. In other tales, some Mermaids are also depicted as beautiful, gentle, modest and kind. 'Beyblade(s)' Virgo Her first bey created in the Metal System as a result of Allari's fascination towards beyblades. Spin track and performance tip were not specified. Burn Virgo C145WF Allari's HWS beyblade evolved from her Virgo during a wildfire in California. |-|FB= Facebolt Virgo – A Stylized Dark Green “Virgo” with black and white lines, portraying a hooded individual with a scimitar in front of it, and the name “Virgo” written in green and white on a gold “comet” underneath. |-|ER= Energy Ring Virgo – Golden “Virgo” ring with faded light-colored streaks on the inner regions, referencing Allari’s golden hair and the wind blowing along desert sand dunes. |-|FW= Fusion Wheel Burn – A darker shaded variant of the “Burn” Wheel. |-|ST= Spin Track C145 (Claw 145) – A black 145 Claw with silver wings of light metal or arrows in the wings to reference a flurry of swords and slices. |-|PT= Performance Tip WF (Wide Flat) – A deep shade of red Wide Flat tip to allude to the phrase “blood on one’s hands.” Siren/Hypnosis Virgo C145WF Allari's Synchrome System bey created after being defeated by Yatsuma and her bey "Evil Nightshade." |-|FB= Facebolt The face bolt is replaced by a large centered left eye surrounded by waves of multiple colors, giving off a “toxic” or “chaotic” look. |-|ER= Energy Ring Virgo – In Zero-G Era, this Virgo ring is replaced or remodeled into a violet crystal ring with tinges of blues, reds, yellows, and greens speckled on it. |-|FW= Fusion Wheel Siren/Hypnosis – Appears to be a mix of “Burn” and “Storm,” but is slightly smoother and longer on the wings and ridges to give the illusion of defense. It was intended to give off a soft melodic tune as it spins along the stadium and let off a high-pitched, almost warbling “clang” on impact with another bey. The wheel has the name “Siren” etched in cursive on both opposing sides. |-|ST= Spin Track C145 (Claw 145) – A black 145 Claw with silver wings of light metal or arrows in the wings to reference a flurry of swords and slices. |-|PT=Performance Tip WF (Wide Flat) – A deep shade of red Wide Flat tip to allude to the phrase “blood on one’s hands.” 'Special Move(s)' Blades of Hellfire/Wings of Hellfire Claws on the Spin track emit a burst and trails of flames and send off a devastating smash to the opponent’s bey within an inferno and multiple slashes like being barrage attacked by slices of swords. Half of the time, with enough force from both parties, this can result in a fiery explosion. This move is renamed in the Zero-G Era as “Wings of Hellfire” to relate to the dangers of the winged Sirens, barrage attacked by sharp, knife-like feathers instead of swords. Flaming Vein Trap Allows Burn Virgo to draw a trail of various patterns like it is dancing, and when the trail is completed via connecting one end of the trail to the other, the trail is instantly ignited into a violent wall of blazes that close in on the opponent until it is succumbed by the flames like an out-of-control fire begun from a lit match to a pathway of gasoline, destroying the opponent’s spin power, if not damaging parts of the bey itself. This move, due to its destructive effects to the opponent and on the stadium compared to “Blades of Hellfire,” this is usually used as a last-ditch to defeat an opponent when situations get too intense and dire. The move can be eliminated by wind-typed moves and water-typed moves. Perish Chorus This Special Move replaces the role of Flaming Vein Trap to a much less destructive approach, which includes fleeting to the center of the stadium rapidly and building up the volume of its notable tunes with its spin along with the shape of the stadium. Like Distortion Drive, the bey emits a harsh shriek upon increasing volume that causes destabilization of the opponent’s bey along with the illusion of increasing gravity that causes it to redirect towards Virgo, slowing it down and unable to attack. However, the opponent eventually is lured towards Virgo like it is hypnotized, allowing Virgo to land a devastating strike with a smash attack or “Wings of Hellfire” and blasting the opponent out of the stadium or slamming it down into the pavement of the area. If Virgo does not attack in this trance, then the effects of illusory gravity will result in the opponent bey to lose spin power into a dooming Sleep-Out. Plot Pre-Metal Fusion Rotten For An Age: Child of Pyrite Allari is a blonde American blader from New York of the United States of America who is widely recognized as a talented celebrity-like character from a rich family consisting of a father from the army and a mother who inherited her riches from her long family line in England. She also had two brothers and three sisters, Allari being the eldest of 6. When her mother engaged in a career of acting in movies, the family moved from New York to California. The family had a new home in northern California for a couple of years until moving again to the southern parts of the state, by the coast. Since she was a young child, her parents pressured and taught her the basics of various skills early; General and performance arts such as plays, fine arts, dancing, mathematics, and sports such as fencing. She also was taught to play piano and violin, which also became part of her collection of hobbies. Eventually, she became unsatisfied with the traditional arts she practiced and desired riskier and exciting things, which she found in beyblade. Through watching bey battles on TV, Allari grew curious and decided to get a bey of her own and stylize it for her own liking, leading to the eventual creation of her signature bey, Virgo, at the age of 12 years old. Despite her well-intentioned parents pressuring her to travel to the path of engineering, Allari mainly focuses on Beyblading and implementing her engineering skills in crafting beyblades and improving her own, as well as fixing whatever someone needs aid with like objects and machines. Thanks to her extraordinary endurance and her clever use of tactics, her popularity amongst the people in her state skyrocketed following the discovery of her new interest in beyblading, allowing her to compete with many competent opponents with the skills she had prior to battling. She became the leader of a cheerleading squad in her middle school years and one year of high school before joining HD Academy, thanks to her family’s connection to Dr. Ziggurat. Although she was well-taught and raised with an already positive reputation from her parents, she was not the most liked student by her peers in her school at a young age. She became the teacher’s pet with her good behavior, kindness, and education, yet emerged jealousy and evil-eyes from her peers, and therefore led to her rejection from them. At a young age, this series of rejection time and time again from her peers hurt Allari in the case of self-esteem and emotions. This resulted in her utilization of her “two-faced” demeanor; Maintained her reputation in her school as an admirable, confident, and good-natured student and teacher’s pet, but behind the scenes, a cold and deceptive child who tricks others into trouble while she got off scot-free. Because of her growing status among her neighborhood and towns outside her own, she gained a following to use for her own goals, causing turmoil and fallouts between friends, and leading them to believe that they are always right and doing the right thing, no matter if the choices are negative. When questioned, Allari feigns innocence every time and, because of her high rep of being a respectable student, family image, and personal connections between the family and schools, got off the hook, frustrating her "rivals." This behavior of potential manipulation remained as she became a celebrity-like figure in the country through her added portrayals of kindness, consideration, sociability, and resilience with her daily life struggles along with her extensive skills, as well as her publicity and charities. This “fake side” is amplified, thanks to the existence of social media. She later learned that she can use her methods of deception into social media through videos and online posts to create her own “mobs” in a drama against those who “wronged” her of said negative statements about her, even if the bad things about her are true. She dismissed the claims constantly in her posts and quickly debunking them to twist the narrative, if not paying vulnerable people to stay quiet or blackmailing them. Using her smarts and stealth, Allari finds ways to sneak in and steal information to forge and change it in order to either frame the target or get out of trouble. Rebellious Rabbit: Rachel Starr Within her new town in southern California, she met a smiley rebel blader of her relatively new town named Rachel, a common delinquent and prankster from Florida. The raven-haired girl grew interested in getting to know Allari, but the latter frequently refused to interact and ignored her. Ironically, Rachel became one of the only people who she was actually friends with, despite not claiming to be, since the black-haired girl can see through her lies and manipulation like a book, but admires her “talent.” She became well known and popular because of her involvement in some of Allari’s endeavors. The blonde learned most of the art of trickery and truth-twisting from her, which encouraged the growth of her own “dual-personality.” Rachel had ties with at least one gang and other groups of delinquents, so an association with them through her was a lot easier to have than Allari assumed, which proved useful in her dangerous schemes in causing chaos to earn positive publicity for dispelling it. She does not express her true feelings to most people, including Rachel, although a bit has been revealed, unintentionally. While she somewhat respects her as an ally, she still uses her as a subject of preaching the gist of “seeing the good in misunderstood baddies” in the public eye. Regardless of the polarizing stunts she pulls like that, it didn’t stop the ongoing flow of new supporters. Burn Virgo: Phoenix Fighter Unfortunately at the age of 15, while Allari was away, she learned in a letter from her mother that, despite the abundance of medication for her sister’s situation, one of her sisters had finally succumbed to her sickness sooner than they thought since she was already physically frail from the start. In denial, Allari immediately left Rachel’s company once more and desperately rushed to the hospital, only to find the bed her sister was supposed to be in was vacant. To make things worse, there was a large wildfire in northern California, taking the lives and homes of hundreds of people. Most of her family stayed at the south while only a few from her family ventured to the north to help the victims of the fires. While her relatives gave aide to heal the victims or help evacuate them from their homes before they fell to their flaming demise, Allari, on the other hand, felt swayed to rush towards the site, face protected from smoke inhalation, following the loss of her own kin. She stared at the catastrophic and uncontrollable flames towering over her and her vision had reflected from her mind of memories of her struggles and grief warped into her need to twist others to her needs to feel important up to the moment she lost her sister. Allari was then urged to pull out her launcher and shoot her Virgo around with, knocking down trees onto the flames and kicking up dirt and dust over the flames before leaping into the fire as if the bey did so on its own will. As she launched, she used as much strength and power into the launch along with the clashing emotions of guilt, anger, and overwhelming sadness as possible. After a moment, a light emitted from the bey in the inferno and let out a screeching explosion, prompting her to take cover behind a large stone. Some of the flames started to swirl immediately until the bey appeared in the center of her view after stepping out from behind the stone and after the smoke and dust settled. Allari was amazed to see that her bey was glowing as the heat on it cooled down. Upon returning the bey to her hand, she was shocked even more when her bey had a new, lighter, and smoother wheel with the etching of “Burn Wheel” on two opposite sides of it. Allari’s bey had somehow evolved into “Burn Virgo.” Instead of going to a funeral, she swore to take out as much anger as many opponents with flair (Thought I was gonna do a pun there, huh?) as possible, but to satisfy herself and hoping to kill off the feelings of shame and sadness in her. In bey battles, she was more willing to make sure she was able to take down her opponents for good, as long as she can feel satisfaction in her victory. Metal Fusion HD Academy and Pretense Allari, at the age of 16, joined HD Academy, thanks to her family’s mutual ties to Dr. Ziggurat and her potential as a powerfully built blader around this time. She was one of the first bladers her age admitted into HD Academy at the time via recommendations. It was here where she met other bladers such as the artistic and flaunting Jack, but not formally. Once Jack briefly mentioned the Arrangement System, Allari became curious about what this thing was, but luckily for her, she didn’t have to wonder for long. She became one of those who were allowed to use it to “get an extra buff,” even though she runs the risk of becoming mentally unstable in the process. In the process, her performance improved exponentially, including her ability to create bursts of flames of various elegant shapes with Burn Virgo, ranging from multiple towers of vine-like pyre and flares resembling shapes that reference a human such as the bit-beast of Virgo. Physically, she developed a bit of muscle in her curved frame, which she amplifies the shape with her outfits. Allari felt more motivated to express this since the majority of Bladers in HD Academy are male. Later in life, she started committing crimes as a part of a scheme of tricking the public into supporting her deeds of rescuing. She does not have much personal connection with most bladers, but Allari had no shortage of people pestering her for autographs, selfies, and having desires to talk to her. As a result of using the Arrangement System and the constant exhausting and rigorous training, she became more visually upbeat and enthusiastic, but more ironically cold-hearted and snarky towards those who are generally viewed as “people with no influential voice” and “those the higher-ups do not hold in high regard” in secret. She grew more insecurities about her physical image and her inner demons that inflicted her self-esteem over time, which led her to wear more slimming clothes and accessories that emphasize the overall outline and shape of her body and use flirtatious and sensual displays in her poses and movements in battle to make her audiences give her the eye or riled up. She played an illusion of fearlessness and confident tough side to hide this vulnerable self. She had little to no personal relations with Zeo or Toby, although she showed sympathy and concern towards them in response to hearing their situation. While she expressed envy when learning in private that Toby was chosen to use an extremely powerful bey, which was connected to the arrangement of the gravely-ill blader. She had little to no interaction with Damian, but has had an interest in his sadistic and ruthless display when she had the chance to see it. Allari looked up to Dr. Ziggurat like a beloved teacher and admired his intelligence and status as a mental and energy doctor and a CEO of a company in general. It seemed that Allari’s parents, particularly her mother, had a lukewarm connection or friendship with the later-to-be CEO in the past, which led the blonde blader to be easily admitted to HD Academy via recommendation when the mother was notified of its establishment. When Dt. Ziggurat mentioned of the Spiral Force, Allari became interested and aspired to train harder to surpass the possible level of this supposed power that she wondered about. Metal Masters World Championship's Fool Despite her ambition and interest in beyblades, she did not succeed in taking a position in the U.S. team in the World Championships, due to being caught off guard and not being strong enough to defeat the more powerful Jack in the finals. He half-complimented her with a comment referring to her figure or her moving display and her golden locks, looking like a “Cinderella with long chains of gold cut or claimed by a dark unknown force in the night.” This confused Allari in whether to take that as an insult or a compliment during the battle. Regardless, the only thing she could do now is watching the U.S. team proceed in the International Championships as she continued her arrangement. After watching the battle between the U.S. and Japanese teams, though, particularly between Jack and Ryuga, Allari had become smitten with the dragon blader for a time. She noticed the fire of rage and power that reminds her of her own, but to a more destructive and draconic extent, and this made her deeply interested. She hoped to battle him someday. She saw visual displays of the man on screens briefly before and has observed the great damage caused to the HD Academy building by him, but the moment she saw him in person, to say that she was attracted to Ryuga was a huge understatement. She could not stop thinking about him and his performance in battle. Not too long before the International Championships have ended, she somehow vanished from the supervision of Dr. Ziggurat and HD Academy without a trace. She traveled around the country afterward to gain more attention and bring more awareness of Beyblade to as many corners of the country as possible since she has the popularity and enough influence to do so, as if nothing happened. But mostly because of her fanaticism about Ryuga and also desired attention and satisfaction, and knew beyblading could bring more of that. Maybe she could catch Ryuga’s attention someday. When word spread around about her possible involvement with the academy, she quickly dismisses the speculation online and in-person adamantly and was able to have some anonymous contacts from there she persuaded and paid to work with her during the years to do the work removing and erasing data and information about her so claims can be debunked in her favor. Likely because of the influence of the Arrangement System, she went out of her way to use her Burn Virgo to cause wildfires from the darkness just to show herself as a hero when she helped victims of the fires, and bribe shady individuals, including Rachel, to set up attacks on victims so she can save them from the assailants to gain more popularity. The more fans and more of a following Allari has, the more sway she may have in the public and maintain the nice and admirable image she has to continue her toxic ways. In these events of trickery, she learned her new Special Move, “Blades of Hellfire,” and through the act of arson, she strengthened her ability of sleek stealth and grasped another new Special Move, “Flaming Vein Trap.” Metal Fury Covetous Vixen Occasionally, on her travels through the country, Allari would spot the pair of bladers, consisted of Ryuga and Varuna roaming along various terrain, ranging from the mountains and forests to the top of buildings and within crowds. It ignited a burning feeling of jealousy and was more determined to find ways to figure out where they will head to next just to show off with her skills with a hint of sensuality, such as swerving her hips and gracefully gliding her moving arms through parts of her space like a flowing passage of wind (which she had emulated from Varuna’s presentation in battle), as well as summoning large, extravagant bursts of flames like she is performing in their presence and get Ryuga’s attention. While this usually failed and the failures frustrated her, but encouraged her to keep going because she theorized that maybe it takes him a while to actually give off a positive reaction that she can notice. She thought he could take notice in her potential and her fiery spirit and leave this blue-haired blader next to her for the blonde one. Alas, her occasional efforts were in obvious vain, for Ryuga had not only rejected her personally in her later pursuits, but disappeared from public sight for the next 7 years. These rejections took place sometime before the dragon blader entered Zarkan Island in Indonesia. The only one from the duo she spotted in her later endeavors during that time gap was Varuna herself, who looked down on her during a stroll with annoyance and little interest. In Allari’s visit to Japan, it was finally the first time she had head-on eye contact with her, but Varuna had an uneasy and uncomfortable expression and shook her head, signaling her that Ryuga was not with her and she was disappointed with her before leaving the area. Allari realized that something happened, and thus gave up on her attempts and focused on her devious antics throughout the country once more for the next 7 years, but first not without chasing her around to challenge her to a bey battle. Varuna, who was already in a pitiful mood after her fall-out with her old friend, Jesse, was annoyed with Allari’s attempts against her and ignored her. But the blonde blader persisted and spat out statements involving her and Ryuga, stating that she does not deserve to be around the ranks of the dragon blader, questioning her potential. She then expressed that Allari herself had so much more to prove that she is more worthy to be within the ranks and company of Ryuga, trying to tear into her aptitude as a blader and her abilities in battle and degrading her. Although Varuna was known as reserved and calm most of the time during her mid-teen years, she refused to let slide the harsh words of an ignorant blader with “Fool’s Gold” hair, thus accepting her request, but only if the outcome promises that Allari would stop bothering her and acting so vulgar or demeaning to or about her. Truth and Pyrite: Varuna vs. Allari Upon launch in a large, currently unused stadium, Varuna’s Tigris glided in a flowerlike “dance” as Virgo followed with increasing momentum. The few mistakes that Allari made were arrogantly taunting Varuna and using her Special Move, “Blades of Hellfire” too early, thus Tigris was able to evade and fend off the opponent bey with ease, thanks to its stamina in the start of the battle. Varuna did not have to put so much effort to defeat her after the short session of blowbacks of force and explosions due to Virgo’s repeat of the special move. Gradually, because of the dragged-on battle, Virgo proved to be a bit more than just a nuisance to Tigris, so it was about time Varuna ordered her bey to summon “Eternal Freezer” by bringing upon a vortex of strong winds with hail and snow after Virgo unleashed “Flaming Vein Trap.” Upon summoning the storm, the flaming barrier was broken and Virgo was flung into the air. Momentarily, the bey descended and hit the ground, removed of any more spin power, ending with Varuna becoming the victor. Before leaving, Varuna made a statement that being around a strong blader or trying to get his attention will not be worth the hassle and will not serve Allari well at all, nor would it automatically make her better than anyone, for one must learn to get stronger on their own, even with the aid of another. Additionally, jealousy could only go so far until it corrupts and renders the bearer of such feelings thoughtless and spiteful without logic, therefore spitting out fallacy, unneeded taunts, and deception. Allari did not have to fight her to prove herself to strong bladers, for it is their choice to take notice and take her into consideration. As Varuna finally left, she demanded to be left alone, but Allari said to herself that she was nowhere what Varuna stated, even if it is the truth, and will defeat her in shreds, and come out as the better person between the two someday, even if she has done more wrong. She carried on with her vacation in Japan until returning to her home country at least a week later. While the main characters fight off Rago and Nemesis, Allari was already at home with her family at the time, taking care of her siblings again back in the United States. Eventually, sometime after the Nemesis Crisis, but before Varuna discovered news of Ryuga’s fate, the blader and her siblings spotted her again on the TV while switching channels. The blue-haired blader won against her opponent in the finals of a tournament flawlessly with the same special move she used on Allari’s Virgo. Allari pulled off a narrow-eyed pout and scowled after the victory and changed the channel suddenly, much to her siblings’ disappointment. She departs again to venture through the United States once more, making more “allies” and “friends” on the way through fighting in bey battles and gaining money to donate in future charities, especially after the damages following the Nemesis Crisis. While using statements of “reviving hope and kindness and helping others,” Allari uses those things for attention and praise, as well as hooking someone to believe her words like a new follower. Pre-Shogun Steel Familiar But Not Now a young adult, Allari grew to delight in visiting Japan and the beginning spread of popularity of the new Zero-G stadiums used in beybattles, and made the decision to check them out in that country. She managed to arrive, but not without a wave of fans going a bit crazy over her. Of course, she neutrally enjoyed the cuisines in Japan, but could only think about the stadiums and her following. As she examined and watched the battles occur in the new domes, she noticed a young violet-clad blader named “Yatsuma” pull off her special move, “Belladonna’s Chain Sword,” which sent her to a swift victory. The very things that made her very suspicious of her were her appearance eerily comparable to Varuna, an old opponent from years past and the practically towering hooded figure the girl was conversing with at the exit. She felt an uncomfortable, but familiar air about this hooded individual in her glare. To Allari, it was conspicuous and looked like the girl was talking to the Grim Reaper, despite the figure standing in the shadows where they would barely be seen. One day, where she is relaxing and watching people pass by at a café near a bey park, she was approached by Yatsuma herself and was challenged because of her notably positive status from America. With a soft and low voice, Allari mentioned how she has no need nor see any point in quarreling with children with familiar faces, which confused the brunette and already became heated from passive-aggressive provocation. But her reaction prompted the people around them to come over and tell Yatsuma off and defend Allari with words of support and defensiveness towards Yatsuma such as “what did she ever do to you,” “why do you have to act so rude and mean,” "If you don't like it, then shove off," and other statements people would say to defend someone from a bully but with hostile and aggressive tones, making Yatsuma feel very uncomfortable and confused. So as soon as things got a tad intense for her liking, Allari, with a smirk, stood up from her seat and soon accepted the request to settle things, resulting in a cheer from the nearby strangers. Despite Yatsuma trying her hardest in the battle, fire and blades can easily cut down the plants of life, leading to what seemed to be Allari’s swift victory. But by some random luck, Evil Nightshade was not over and managed to blow back and counter with a new special move, “Warrior’s Flower Guard” and smash Burn Virgo out of the stadium. This resulted in some bladers in the audience to go wild with cheers while those who were hoping to see Allari win nearly speechless and dumbfounded, if not outraged. One thing she noticed in the battle is that Yatsuma’s bey from the Hybrid Wheel System had Special Moves that appeared to be eerily similar to Varuna’s. Although she found it interesting, at the same time, it also reignited this distaste towards the blue-haired blader after 7 years. This birthed a deep dislike towards Yatsuma, for Allari now knew a competent someone actually idolized her “enemy” and that she visually looked somewhat like the woman she heavily detested, but somewhat. Luckily, while around this point, Varuna did battle periodically once in a while, but outside proper stadiums, which helped Allari to be able to lure her out to face her, thanks to her harassment towards Yatsuma time and time again. However, Varuna had another bey named “Paladin Tigris,” which some would call “the new sibling" or "persona" of Frozen Tigris. Surprisingly, this new bey had an additional unknown Warrior Wheel, making it a Synchrome Bey. For the first time in a while, Varuna revealed her mask-hidden face in the public to see. The very thing that stuck in the blonde’s head for a moment was Varuna’s remark when Allari was confronted in response to catching her harassing and torturing Yatsuma with harsh, demeaning statements in an attempt of hurting her, “Just couldn’t stop with the persecuting, huh?” Incandescent Reunion It didn’t take long after the battle between Virgo and Tigris that Allari would learn that this Synchrome bey was actually “Nightshade Tigris,” using a “Nightshade” Warrior Wheel. With the combined new powers of the new counterparts of Nightshade and Tigris, Varuna was able to defeat Allari in the Zero-G stadium. But as a result of “Blades of Hellfire” and “Tigris Chain Sword” being unleashed at their limits, the strong but heavily damaged and cracked Virgo smashed into the windows, then came down fast to slam back into the stadium, creating another burst of an explosion and redirecting the falling shards near Allari to be flung at her. The debris sliced and blemished her perfect, pale skin. In her fury and pained rage, bleeding, she screams out to her two enemies that "they will be punished for their crimes and their hearts against her” and she will “smear on their names with the same dust that damaged her and the blood she bled.” Shogun Steel Euphoric Retribution: Toxic Siren Through harsh and rigorous training and with the gifted skills she learned about mechanics, engineering, and bey creation, she became witness to her new modified Virgo, “Hypnosis Virgo” or what some or she would call “Siren Virgo.” In credit to this new form, Allari was able to find Yatsuma again and defeat, fulfilling part of her vengeance, but in the result including Virgo smashing up Nightshade out of a desire to destroy her for her own amusement, even when the battle is over. In creating this new form, Flaming Vein Trap was no longer used and a new one “Perish Chorus” became the new trademark or main Special Move, which led to Nightshade’s crushing defeat. As her bey was being beaten up, Yatsuma screeched at the insanely ecstatic Allari in tears to stop multiple times but to no avail, until Varuna intervened, launching her main bey Frozen Tigris to block Virgo off to protect the badly damaged Nightshade. Varuna only glared at her after Tigris and Virgo returned to their owners, allowing Yatsuma time to reclaim her bey quickly and leave the stadium. Throughout this new confrontation, the blue-haired blader did not speak at all, seeing that there is no use in creating words to fight her. Varuna left and followed her friend to wherever Allari did not know and the blonde blader left the almost empty stadium as well in annoyance, but at least she had the luxury to spend a few seconds of defeating Yatsuma and making her miserable and devastated for her heavily scarred bey. Known Beybattles Quotes “Be careful with who you trust, because the heavens may have other plans, but with I around, you have nothing to fear.” Trivia |-|Character Designs/Development= *Allari was loosely inspired by Julian Konzern from the Metal Saga and Reala from the game series "NiGHTS" in backstory and personality, and was inspired by Alyssa Midori by Alorous in design. *Allari's name is loosely inspired by the noun and verb "allure," meaning "the quality of being mysteriously fascinating and attractive" or "To powerfully charm or tempt." This can be synonymous with "lure, draw, pull, appeal, enticement, and seduction." **Her name appears similar to the word "alaris," meaning "auxiliary cavalry or other troops." *Her romaji name "arari" can be written as "粗利" kanji which means "gross profit," defined as "a company makes after deducting the costs associated with making and selling its products, or the costs associated with providing its services." **Other possible kanji are "明狸" (Bright, light + Tanuki, raccoon), "明利" (Bright, light + Profit, benefit, advantage) "盪利" (Be charmed, captivated + Profit, benefit, advantage) or "盪狸" (Be charmed, captivated + Tanuki, raccoon). *Scarbrough is derived from the name "Scarborough," which is the name of a coastal town in North Yorkshire, England. It is also the name of the ballad "Scarborough Fair," a tale of a man who instructs the third party to tell his former love, who lives in said fair town, to perform for him a series of impossible tasks, such as making for him a shirt without a seam and no needlework and then washing it in a dry empty well, adding that if she were to complete these tasks he would take her back into his affections. *Her surname was initially going to start with "E" like "Edwards." Other potential choices include Emerson, Addington, Thomas, Williams, etc. As of June 23, 2019, Allari's surname was going to be "Green" or "Jade" to play on the surname of Alyssa, "Midori," but "Scarborough" was chosen at last second to reference her English heritage and her failed attempts at getting Ryuga's attention instead. |-|Character= *Allari's birthday is October 21 and her astrological sign is Libra, or the Scorpio-Libra Cusp of Drama or Criticism. *Allari hates Yatsuma solely for the fact that someone like her would want to side with people she dislikes, alongside Yatsuma looking eerily similar to the blue-haired blader. *Despite being manipulative, Allari is quite environmentalist or cares more deeply for animals than humans. She can be a stickler in the case of recycling and is prone to scolding others for misusing their disposable items. *Occasionally she switches her combat boots to high-heeled boots. She was seen with them on most frequently during the Metal Masters era. She wears them to either look taller and intimidate or catch people’s attention. *Some of the purple streaks are hereditary while others are dyed streaks and keeps her hair free-moving most of the time to stand out and not be dismissed as some “cutesy blond chick,” but more of a figure of power, charm, and allurement. *Allari used to think she was a Capricorn, but became upset for a month when she learned that she wasn’t. *Allari doesn't like girly things, but styles her appearances the way they are because sexiness and "flawless" beauty are what gets people's attention. |-|Beyblade= *Originally, the ring was intended reverse colors of her hair, thus it would been violet with yellow stripes, but was changed to mainly golden instead. |-|Backstory= Gallery Allari Redraw color 4 bg.png Allari mtl2.png|Metal Trilogy Allari zr g.png|Zero-G Allari Ref.png|Allari's Ref 2019 Allari Redraw color 3 simpl..png|Allari Redraw 2019 Simplified (Blue) Allari Redraw color 3 simpl. 2.png|Allari Redraw 2019 Simplified (Purple) Allari.png|Allari Ref 2018 Decept.png|"Allarigator Tears" Vs..png